Cleaning of machined components is required as the components may get soiled or dirty by grease, markings, paint, dirt, dust, and the like especially during manufacture. Such components may require surface cleaning before further manufacturing processes, for example heat treatment, can be done in order to provide optimized finished components.
Currently, the cleaning of large machined components is performed manually. This requires an operator to manually wipe off or clean the component in order to perform dry or wet cleaning. This manual process tends to be time consuming and presents ergonomic and safety issues for the operator like fatigue, cuts due to sharp edges, contact with a strong cleaning agent during the wet cleaning, and the like. Also, the operator may tend to miss cleaning certain parts of the component based on size, geometry and sometimes accessibility of the component. This may affect the overall quality of the cleaning.
Hence, there is a need to provide an improved cleaning technique for large machined components which overcomes the above mentioned shortcomings.